


Super Sarcastic Bros 3

by IceQueenOriginal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cute, Gay, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, mario au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenOriginal/pseuds/IceQueenOriginal
Summary: Roman was known as the greatest fighter in both his Kingdom and Patton's. That doesn't mean he doesn't need help every once in a while.





	Super Sarcastic Bros 3

**Author's Note:**

> I can officially say that this is the longest fanfic I have ever written. Possibly the angstiest one too. Enjoy!

They say one pebble can start an avalanche. After meeting Prince Patton and Prince Roman, Logan and Virgil’s lives were changed completely. No longer were they walking up at the crack of dawn to unbearably clean and fix toilets day in and day out.

Now they each had the most amazing boyfriends anyone could ask for, live in castles and were adored by all the citizens in the Mushroom, Sarasaland, and other kingdoms.

This kind of life didn’t come without a price.

For Logan, it meant his darling Patton would be kidnapped almost weekly. Bowciet meant it when he said he would stop at nothing at getting a prince to marry him. And with Roman being able to escape seemingly any and all attempted kidnappings, it meant more of a focus on Patton. Bowciet could not seem to take the hint even after being beaten up by everyone. That included Patton. 

Their unending battle brought them to all different kinds of places, even to outer space. They met Remy, the Prince of space and Emile, a very fact Dino man. Both helped Logan and Virgil beat Bowciet and bring Patton home safely.

Logan just wished he could spend time with Patton without worrying when the next time Bowciet was going to strike. Patton was already busy with running his kingdom, he didn’t need this added stress.

Virgil’s problem wasn’t that danger went after Roman, it was that Roman went after danger. Whenever Roman wasn’t doing his job as the prince of his kingdom, he was running off to challenge someone in battle. Roman would go out, claiming it was just a walk, then come back with a new bruise or cut. Sometimes he would bring home trophy items from his battle, one time he came home riding a Chain Chomp. Virgil was sure that last one was done entirely to give him a heart attack.

Nothing in this life is free. They knew it, they accepted it but that didn’t mean the had to accept it.

~

It was another average day. Patton had been kidnapped and Logan and Virgil went to save him. Same business as usual.

Or it was supposed to be.

Roman had demanded to come along with to help Patton. For Roman, this time was personal.

Emile sent a letter to Logan and Virgil, requesting they come to his island to help him and the other Emiles rebuild the houses destroyed by Bowciet’s latest attack. The letter extended the invitation to both Patton and Roman, Emile knew the brothers didn’t like going places without their boyfriends. It was all a safety issue.

“I would love to go Lo, but it’s the Mushroom Kingdom’s festival week. I must be at every event. You go ahead though.”

Logan frowned, he couldn’t believe he forgot. Especially since he and Patton made plans to spend time together at the festival. “I’ll stay”

“Lo”

“I rather not leave you here unprotected.”

Patton took Logan’s hands and gave them a light squeeze. “They need your help, Lo. Plus, I’ll be surrounded by my people the whole time.” Logan was still unconvinced.

“I’ll stay with him, Logan. That way Virgil won’t be worried the whole time about me.”

“Hey! That’s not…” Roman gave him a look “...entirely false…”

“That’s what I thought. So how about it?”

“Only if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure of every decision I make.” Roman smiled confidently, making Virgil roll his eyes playfully.

“Well okay then. We’ll be back as soon as possible.” The brothers kissed their respective boyfriends before heading to Emile’s Island.

This was supposed to be a fun time. Roman and Patton were going to have a multi-day sleepover and have fun at the festival. But, of course, it didn’t pan out that way. Bowciet had his minions at the homes of Thomases and Taylns, Roman left the castle to deal with them. They kept him occupied long enough for Bowciet to kidnap Patton.

Roman hated failing. He could count the number of times he failed on one hand but that didn’t lessen the pain of when it happened. If Logan and Virgil hadn’t returned as soon as they did, Roman would have gone after Bowciet on his own.

Emile even helped him on this adventure. Virgil asked him to carry and keep Roman safe. The prince tried to protest, saying he could hold his own. Virgil gave him two options: Either be carried b Emile or stay home. The prince huffed as he climbed onto Emile’s back.

Now they were standing on an airship with nothing but the clouds around them. Bowciet was leaning against the wheel while Patton was tied up on the highest pole just under the flag.

Despite the height, Logan managed to catch Patton’s eye. Logan could tell Patton was very frightened for Patton had a huge fear of highs. He mouth ‘I love you’, instantly calming Patton down.

“What’s this? Are you going to negotiate Prince Roman in exchange for Prince Patton?”

Virgil stood protectively in front of Roman, his arms stretched out “Don’t even think about touching him!”

“I’m just here to kick you in the face”

Bowciet threw his head back as laughed. “Good luck with that.”

“Give up Bowciet! We have you outnumbered!”

“That is true.” He tapped his chin with his finger. “What to do? What to do? Oh, I know!” Bowciet pulled a giant mushroom out of his pocket and ate it.

“Oh, crap.” 

Bowciet let out a roar as he grew. The rattled under the new weight, causing Patton to freak out. Bowciet smirked as he went to stomp on Virgil. Virgil pushed Roman out of the way as Logan pulled him to safety. Bowciet smirked and turn to Roman, swiping his tail at Logan and Virgil. They dodged as Roman to the edge of the ship. Bowciet went to grab him. “Another Prince to add to my collection!” Logan and Virgil grabbed Bowciet’s tail, pulling his attention back to them. As the brothers battled Bowciet, Roman climbed up the pole to get to Patton. He pulled the gag out, giving Patton a quick hug before untying him.

“Come on Pat!”

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” Patton went down the ladder first but only made it halfway before Bowciet noticed the princes.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” Logan threw several fireballs at Bowciet while he was distracted, causing him to stumble backward.

At seemingly the speed of sound, Roman and Patton tied their capes together, making Bowciet trip and fall over the edge. He just barely grabbed the edge of the ship, causing it to tip sideways.

Patton ran to Logan and gave him a huge kiss. Logan happily returned it, lifting him up and spinning him around. Roman walked to the edge and place a foot on one of Bowciet’s finger. “This is for ruining our sleepover.” He stomped on the finger, making it let go of the edge. “This is for scaring Patton.” Stomp. “This for making Virgil angry,” Stomp. “This is for Emile’s village.” Stomp. “And this is for me!” He stomped hard on his fifth finger, making Bowciet hold onto the ship with only one hand now.

“Stop it! I’m going to fall!’

Roman chuckled “Then fall” He stomped hard of Bowciet’s other hand before turning and smiling at Virgil. Virgil returned the smile and walked over to embrace Roman.

But Bowciet wasn’t done, his other hand was still on the ship. An idea popped into his head. “As you wish.” He grabbed the end of Roman’s cape with the very same hand Roman stomped on. Roman’s smile dropped as he looked down, confused as to what was happening. Bowciet smirked as he let go of the edge. Roman turned his head, locking eyes with Virgil. Virgil’s smile dropped as he began to run to Roman. It was too late. With a scream, Roman fell.

“ROMAN!” Virgil jumped after him, reaching desperately for his love.

“VIRGIL!” Roman reached up, terrified that Virgil would get hurt. Bowciet pulled Roman’s cape again, making Roman’s feet land on his shoulder. He let go of the cape and grabbed onto Roman’s legs tightly. Roman scowled at Bowciet and managed to free one of his legs. He kicked Bowciet in the face, making him let go of his other leg. Roman grabbed Bowciet by his collar and chucked him as far as he could. Bowciet flew into a mountain and hit his head, rendering him unconscious.

Roman smiled at his work for only a moment, turning his full attention onto Virgil. Virgil managed to get enough speed to catch up to Roman. He held Roman tightly to his chest. Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil, covering Virgil’s head with his arms. They waited for the impact of the ground.

Strangely, they weren’t afraid. They had each other, that’s all that mattered. They could survive anything together.

Emile, who was waiting for them at the bottom, gasped as he saw the two falling at an alarming rate. He ran so that he was underneath them. He stuck out his tongue and wrapped it around them. He gently placed him down. Emile gave them a thumbs up and ran off, his job here was done.

“We’re alive!” Roman threw his hands in excitement. Virgil didn’t respond. “Virgil? Honey?” Virgil placed his hands on Roman’s shoulder and stared into his eyes, making Roman confused. Tears began to form in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Roman’s head, pulling him into his chest.

Patton and Logan’s descent to the ground was much more pleasant. Logan lifted up Patton bridal style and jumped off the ship. Patton opened his umbrella and grabbed Logan’s hand. They glided down slowly. The second he felt ground under his foot, Logan gently grabbed Patton’s waist and placed him on the ground. The smiled at each other before booking it to Virgil and Roman.

“Are you guys okay?!” Neither Roman or Virgil responded. Virgil refused to let go, worried Roman would disappear again.

“I’m..going to take Patton home now. We’ll see you.” Virgil only nodded. Logan tipped his hat and left with Patton.

This was the pebble, they weren’t ready for the avalanche.

~

Patton rested his head on Logan’s shoulder as they walked. He twirled his umbrella in hopes of cheering himself up.

Normally, he and Logan would be enjoying the sites that neither got to see on their adventure there but Patton just couldn’t get in the mood.

“Honey?”

“Yes, love?”

“What’s wrong?”

“...”

Logan stopped walking and cupped Patton’s cheeks. “Pat? What’s bothering you?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“That’s just it! I haven’t done anything! I’ve done nothing but get kidnapped! I’m sorry you have to keep saving me.”

“Patton, I swore the day we met that I would protect you no matter what.”

“But you wouldn’t have to if I was so weak…”

“Never say that about yourself! You are a strong leader. You give me the strength to keep going each day. What Bowciet does is in no way your fault.” Logan captured Patton’s lips with his own. The kiss immediately lifted Patton’s mood. He smiled against Logan's mouth.

Logan pulled back and placed his forehead against Patton’s. “We figure out how to get Bowciet to leave you alone. I promise”

~  
Roman let out a whimper when Virgil pulled out of the embraced. He would have been perfectly happy if they stayed like that forever.

Roman stood up and stretched. “That was fun. Shall we continue this at home?”

“...”

“Babe?” Virgil was staring at the ground, pondering what to say. Roman took off Virgil’s cape, making him look up.

“Roman, what the fuck?!”

“What? I was going to give it back.”

“Not the hat! I meant what the fuck was that?!”

“What was what?” Roman was genuinely confused, making Virgil angrier.

“Why were you on the edge?! You could have been kidnapped or killed!” Roman rolled his eyes.

“Not this again…” Roman was tired of being lectured by Roman for being ‘reckless’.

“Yes, this again! You always put yourself in dangerous situations! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!”

“How many times do I have to tell you that you don’t have to worry about me! I can handle myself just fine!”

“You’re my boyfriend! Of course, I’m going to worry about you!”

“Yeah, I get that! But that doesn’t mean you just tell me what I can and cannot do!”

“Well, what if something were to happen to you?! What would happen to your kingdom?! To your family?!”

“Nothing has ever happened to me and nothing will!”

“You’re being very selfish, you know that?! I’m trying to protect you!”

“Did you ever stop to think that I don’t need someone to protect me?!”

Virgil threw his hands up in anger, this conversation was getting them nowhere. “You know what?! Fine! I’ll gladly stop protecting you! Just don’t come crying to me if you need a rescue!”

“I won’t because it will never happen!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!” Roman quickly turning around, almost slapping Virgil with his cape.

“Where are you going?!”

“I’m going back to my castle to relax in my garden alone!” Roman stomped off and Virgil felt the pain of regret in his chest. He didn’t mean to lose it. He was just so terrified of losing Roman because he loved him so much.

“Ro…” Roman ignored Virgil. He was tired of everyone, not just Virgil, trying to tell him what he should and should not be doing. Virgil sighed and headed in the direction of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Roman was a bit disheartened that Virgil didn’t follow him but he wasn’t about to apologize. He knew he was right.

Wasn’t he?

~

Bowciet sighed as he flopped onto his chair. Another failure to add to the pile.

The danger noodles slithered to them, wrapping themselves around him to comfort their father. Bowciet smiled.

“Thanks, kids. Can dad have a minute alone?” The danger noodles nodded and left the room. Bowciet Jr gave his father one more hug before exiting.

Bowciet held his head in frustration. Why couldn’t things just work out for him once in a while?! He hated those plumbers. They always ruined everything. What did the princes see in them that he didn’t have?!

He hit the armrest of his throne only to immediately regret it. He had forgotten that his hand was still injured from Roman stomping on it.

Prince Roman.

He hated him the most. Roman had humiliated him by escaping time and time again. It was impossible to catch the prince.

The closest he had ever gotten was today. He couldn’t help but smile at the fact that he made the prince scream in fear.

Then he started thing. He was able to keep Roman in one place long enough to kidnap Patton by surrounding him with minions.

What if…?

Bowciet looked towards his window when he heard shouting. He looked to see Roman and Virgil arguing.

“This should be entertaining.”

“Fine! I’ll gladly stop protecting you! Just don’t come crying to me when you need a rescue!”

“I won’t because it will never happen!”

A smirk formed on Bowciet’s face. Could this be his moment? He watched Prince Roman storm off alone. This was an opportunity too good to pass up.

“Dad? What are you looking at?” Bowciet Jr. had returned to bring his father some ice cream to cheer him up.

“The opportunity of the century my boy! Follow me!” 

~

Roman storm all the way to his room, fuming. All the Talyns and Thomases new better than to try to interact with him when he was in this state.

Roman flopped onto his bed and screamed into his pillow. “STUPID VIRGIL! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!” He curled up into a ball but he didn’t allow himself to cry.

He couldn’t cry.

He stared up at his ceiling as if it held the answer to his problem. He instead was cursed with a flashback

A young Roman and Patton at the tea table sat across from Roman’s mother. They were outside, it was a warm summer day.

“Now boys, for today’s lesson. We will go over table manners.” Roman sighed, resting his chin on his palm. These lessons were so boring.

“Roman! No elbows on the table and sit up straight.” Roman immediately straighten up, making Patton laugh.

“Mommy?”

“Yes, Roman?”

“Do we have to do these lessons with manners? Can we learn how to fight instead?”

“Princes don’t fight Roman”

“Why not?”

“Because Princes are supposed to rule and guide their people and a prince can’t do that by fighting. Now listen to mother. You need to remember which fork when to use when.” Roman sighed and tried his best to pay attention.

Roman couldn’t understand why he had to be a ‘proper prince’ all the time. He knew he could be strong if his mom let him try.

Roman lost his mother later that year, that was his worst failure. From then on he would go out and battle. He wanted to be the strongest prince out there.

He wouldn’t lose someone again.

Roman grabbed his crown and chucked it at the wall. He quickly wiped the tears away.

He wasn’t going to cry.

Rubbing his face, Roman got up and put his crown on the dresser. He needed a break. He knew he wouldn’t be able to focus if he didn’t.

Roman walked out of his castle, in no particular direction. He eventually got bored of walking and sat on the ground. He watches the clouds go by, wondering if he should go and apologize to Virgil. He wasn’t willing to lose the love of his life over his addiction to battle.

“Now what is a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?”

“Go away Bowciet”

“You don’t have to be so rude, I’m only here to chat.”

“No, you’re here to enact some stupid convoluted plan that will ultimately fail but not enough so that will make you realize you will never win and continue this unending useless cycle.” Roman stood up and walked back in the direction of his castle. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with this.

“Well, now you just ruined my speech I had planned.” Bowciet snapped his fingers. “Get him”

Several Koopas jumped in front of Roman, making him struggle.

“Thanks. I needed a workout.” Roman cracked his knuckles and defeated them without breaking a sweat. Bowciet was unfazed.

More Koopas appeared, double the amount from before. Goombas also joined the fight. This didn’t seem to bother Roman for he kept fighting with no issue.

But after a while, Roman began to run out of stamina but the enemies kept coming.

Roman had to dodge blasts from Magikoopas while jumping over Spines that Lakitu attempted to drop on him. Roman held onto a boulder to catch his breath, only to be hit with a hammer from a hammer bro. Suddenly the tables were turned, Roman, for the first time it seemed in forever, was being injured.

Roman tried to make a run for it, only for a bomb-omb to explode in front of him, knocking him over. Roman gasped in shock as a whomp fell on him.

It was the last thing he remembered before everything went black.

Bowciet chuckled when the Whomp got up. He poked Roman with his foot to make sure he was out cold. He threw Roman over his shoulder and smirked.

“Let’s go”

~

Virgil leaned back in his chair, his hands over his face. Logan patted his shoulder sympathetically.

“I just don’t know what to do. He’s stubborn as a mule.”

“I hate to say this, but I don’t think there’s anything you can do.” Virgil sighed in frustration.

Patton walked into the room and offered him some cake. “Don’t take it personally Virgil, Roman’s been like this since his mother past away. Trust me, I’ve tried many times to get him to stop.” Virgil took a cookie and nibbled on it in annoyance.

Virgil knew Roman adored his mother but other than that, Roman was very private about his past.

Roman had his reasons, he wanted to respect them. “Ugh fine. I guess I’ll go and apologize” Virgil got up and headed for the door. Patton ran in front of him, his hands raised to indicate that Virgil should stop.

“Maybe wait a bit longer, it takes Roman a while to cool off.” Virgil sat back down, not wanting to know what Roman might do if he was pushed.

~

Roman woke up, his head aching. He moved to touch his head but his hands were bound behind his back. He then realized he was bound and gagged. Roman, suddenly remembering the fight with Bowciet, tried to get himself up. His head hit the Whomp on top of him and he let out a muffled wince. He was truly trapped.

A few minutes later, Roman heard footsteps. Then the Whomp moved slightly. It still pinned his legs but Roman was able to move his head to look up fully.

Bowciet stood in front of him, an evil smirk resting upon his face. He lowered the gag with his tail.

“Look who finally decided to wake up. You had me worried I had accidentally killed you.”

“You won’t get away with this.”

“Oh silly little Roman, I already have. For you see, I’ve successfully kept you here for three days.”

Roman’s eyes widen. “You’re lying.”

“Why do you think I thought you were dead?”

Roman didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t prove that Bowciet wasn’t telling the truth. He was about to say that Virgil was coming but their argument rang loudly in his ears. He closed his mouth, frowning. Had it really been three days?

He was lying. Roman had only been unconscious for a few hours.

“Well, now that I’m awake, I should get out of here no problem.”

“You would think that. However, this room has been designed especially for you. It is litter with traps and enemies. You won’t get out.” Roman looked up to see that there was indeed a number of enemies above him. “You can either fight until you die in here or you can agree to marry me.”

“Go to Hell”

“You’re choice. Call me when you give up. Bowciet walked into the darkness as the Thomp tried to completely fall on Roman. Roman pulled his knees up to his chest and rolled away, just barely getting out of the way. He freed himself from the restraints as the enemies surrounded him.

He took a deep breath and ran at them to fight.

~

Virgil has officially spent a full day away from Roman and he hated it. He always woke up with the prince petting him and then a race to the kitchen for breakfast. He wondered if missed him this much. Who knew?

Virgil intended to spend the whole day with Logan and Patton but his mind was locked on the prince. He all he could do was mope around.

Patton didn’t like this one bit. “Alright, let’s go.”

Virgil looked at him confused. “Go where?”

“To Roman obviously. You miss him, I know he misses you so go kiss and make up already.”

“But you said I should wait.”

“You’ve clearly waited long enough.” Virgil followed Patton and Logan out the castle with no issue. As they walked to Roman’s castle, Virgil went over what he was going to say to Roman. Logan rolled his eyes.

“Relax Virg, I highly doubt Roman is still mad.”

“You can never be so sure.”

As Logan opened the castle door, making a Talyn run to it with a smile on their face.

“Prince Roman! We were so--Is Prince Roman not with you?”

“No, why would he be?”

The Talyn frowned “He went out for a walk in the afternoon yesterday and hasn’t returned. He even left his crown.”

Virgil instantly began to freak out.

Logan grabbed him a shook him slightly. “Virgil! Calm down!”

“HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! IF HE’S NOT BACK BY NOW, THAT MEANS SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HIM!”

“You don’t know that. He’s probably on his way home already.”

~  
Roman threw up blood as he curled up in a far corner. The enemies back off, not wanting to kill the prince. Roman gripped his side. A spear had nicked him pretty badly. His whole body trembled and throbbed from pain. He couldn’t keep fighting in his condition.

He thought about what would happen if he actually married Bowciet.

Bowciet would leave Patton alone permanently. He and Logan could have a normal life together, maybe even start a family. Roman did like the danger noodles’ company, he could knit them as much as he wanted. And just because he would be forced to marry him, didn’t mean Roman would have to feel anything but hatred towards Bowciet.

His hand went over his chest. He weakly pulled out the locket around his neck. Virgil had given it to him for his birthday. He opened it, revealing a picture of Virgil inside of it.

Virgil.

How long had Roman been missing? He didn’t know, the room was always dark with no way of passing time.

Virgil wasn’t coming.

He sighed, thinking what him marrying Bowciet would do for Virgil. Virgil wouldn’t have to worry about Roman anymore. He wouldn’t have to worry about Roman being jealous anymore. He would be able to truly relax.

Roman took a deep breath and forced himself up. The enemies turned to him, ready to attack. He raised his hand, indicating them to stop.

“G-Get...get Bowciet...tell him...tell him...I’ll marry him.”

It only took a moment for Bowciet to enter the room. “I knew you would turn around in the end! Well, shall we?” Bowciet stuck out his hand, Roman fainted and fell to the ground.

“How unfortunate.” He handed a letter to a Koopa before picking Roman up. “Get that to Prince Patton. Don’t let any plumbers see you.” The Koopa Troopa nodded and ran off.

~

Logan was sure Virgil was going to break the floorboards from all the pacing he was doing. “Virgil.”

“HE STILL ISN’T BACK LOGAN! IT’S GOING TO BE TWO DAYS! I’m going to have a heart attack…” Virgil absently rubbed his chest, making Logan roll his eyes.

At this point, Patton had begun to worry. Roman was the type to run away from his responsibilities. What if something had actually happened?

A Talyn ran up to Patton. “A letter for you your majesty.”

“See Virgil? I bet you 10 coins that that’s a letter from Roman saying he’s home.”

“I bet you 20 that it’s a letter saying someone found his body.”

“Would you two shush?!” Patton quickly opened the letter, very nervous about what it said.

Tears formed in Patton’s eyes once he finished the letter.

Virgil was about to have a panic attack. “What does it say?” Patton said nothing as he handed the letter over to Virgil. Patton hugged Logan as he sobbed into his chest.

Dear Prince Patton,

I have good news for you. I will no longer be attempting to kidnap you. Prince Roman has generously agreed to marry me. You’re welcome to come to our wedding tomorrow if you want to.

Bowciet

Virgil shook as he finished reading the letter, Roman had been kidnapped. Roman hadn’t been able to escape.

He looked at the bottom of the letter. There was a bloodstained thumbprint. His stomach dropped.

Something happened to the love of his life.

Virgil bolted out of the castle. Logan followed, not before kissing Patton goodbye though.

~  
Roman woke up in a bed. He had bandages poorly wrapped around him. His clothes were covered in blood and torn to shreds. Bowciet was sitting at the foot of the bed.

“You need to stop passing out for days on end. You’ve been doing this for a week now.”

Another lie. Roman has barely been there for three days.

Roman was forced to believe him. He had been beaten to the point where he believed that no one care to look for him. That Virgil didn’t care to look for him.

“You’re the reason I’ve been doing that.”

“You’re not very good at sitting still.”

“Maybe I don’t want to stay still here.”

“Come now, let’s not fight. We’re about to get married.” Bowciet got up and moved a tarp. Behind it was a white suit. “I got you this as a wedding present. I even made you a crown.”

“How considerate…”

“Now I have to finish the final touches on the wedding, you get dressed.” Bowciet walked out of the room but stopped before he closed the door. “My servants will help you. Can’t have you straining yourself, lest you succumb to your injuries.” He laughed and locked the door.

Roman sighed. Bowciet mocked him by putting him in a room with a large window. His body was far too weak to escape out of it.

All he could was let the Koopas dress him for the wedding.

~

Logan could barely keep up with Virgil. It was like Virgil was under a spell.

“Virgil! Slow down!”

“No way! I’m speeding through all this shit! Roman needs me!”

Logan smiled. “You got this bro. I’m here if you need help.”

Virgil nodded and continued to run. “I’m on my way, honey. Hold on a bit longer.”

~

Roman, now fully changed, stared at himself in the mirror. He wouldn’t lie that the outfit was very nice. He groaned at the thought and pulled the veil attached to the crown over his face. The Koopas left the room to inform Bowciet that Roman was ready.

He ran the locket threw his fingers as he sat back on the bed. His bloody clothes were tossed in a basket to be burned. He smiled at the picture of Virgil, finally letting the tears fall.

“Why are you crying, Roman…? You always wanted to get married…” 

He brain decided to torture him again with another flashback.

It was a seemingly unordinary day, he and Patton were having their usual tea. He couldn’t remember why but they had gotten onto the subject onto the subject of fears. Roman was waiting for an entire speech about spiders.

He could never anticipate what he got.

“Marrying Bowciet.”

“What?”

“You heard me. My biggest fear is being forced to marry Bowciet?”

“Why? Logan always saved you.” Roman sipped his tea, slightly amused.

“Well yes, but what if one day he didn’t? That’s the day I’m terrified of.”

Roman let out a weak chuckled. He now understood what Patton met. He knew because he felt it. The fear of never leaving this tower, the fear of never seeing his family again, the fear of having no freedom at all.

Roman continued to cry. It had been a week, Virgil wasn’t coming. No one was.

He was utterly alone.

“Aww, don’t cry. We’re going to be married soon.” Roman ignored him and wiped his tears. Bowciet walked over to him, a devilish grin on his face. He grasps Roman’s arms and yanked him into a standing position. The prince bit his tongue to hide his pain.

Bowciet forcefully placed Roman in front of the mirror. “Look at you, so utterly helpless. Alone and abandoned. You’re lucky you have your looks, lord knows what else your good for.” Roman looked down at the ground, he was too weak, physically and mentally, to fight back.

Bowciet Jr. slithered up the stairs. “Dad! We have a situation with...the cake! Definitely the cake!”

Bowciet knew he was talking about Logan and Virgil. He watched Roman, making sure he didn’t know that. Roman looked up to see that Bowciet Jr had cake on his face and sighed.

Virgil wasn’t coming.

Bowciet laughed “I see that, let's fix that.” Bowciet whispered in Roman’s ears. “Don’t you dare move from this spot. I’m sure you rather not spend our honeymoon in the dungeon.”

Roman waited until he heard the door lock before falling out the bed. His body was betraying him. He listened to Bowciet walk down the stairs, figuring he could just force himself back into the spot when Bowciet came back up.

~

Bowciet Jr. bounced at the bottom of the stairs “Did you see that dad? I had him totally convinced that the problem was really the cake!”

“I know Junior, I’m proud of you.” He rubbed his head and smiled. Bowciet stuck out his tongue in delight. “Now let’s go beat those plumbers once and for all.”

~

Once the castle was in his sights, Virgil jumped off Emile’s back. He ran towards the entrance and grabbed a fireball on his way.

Virgil powered up a large fireball and blasted off Bowciet’s door. He bolted into the castle, more determined than ever.

Bowciet was sitting in his throne, not prepared for Virgil and Logan to arrive so quickly. “Well well well. Look who it--” Bowciet was cut off by Virgil punching him in the face and grabbing his jacket.

“WHERE IS HE?!”

“Unhand me you peasant!” Bowciet shoved Virgil off of him, enraging the plumber once and for all.

“WHERE IS ROMAN?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?!”

“I have done nothing to him! He willingly agreed to mar--” Virgil kneed Bowciet in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Virgil continued to mercilessly beat Bowciet, before promptly throwing him in the lava Bowciet that was intended for him and Logan.

“Woah” was all Logan could say. Virgil didn’t have time to brag. He needed to know if Roman was okay.

Bowciet Jr. jumped when Virgil turned to him, using his tail to point at the staircase that led to Roman. Virgil bolted up them without a second thought.

Logan tipped his hat at Bowciet Jr. “Good call. I’d go be with your siblings if I were you” he watched the boy slither away before he followed his brother up the stairs.

~

Roman shot up when he heard someone ascending the stairs. He hissed as he put pressure on his wounded side, causing a bloodstain to grow on his white suit. He forced himself to the mirror, gripping his side in hopes to stop the bleeding. He leans against the mirror to steady himself.

This was it. Bowciet was going to open the door and drag Roman into marriage. Tears formed once again in Roman’s eyes, he didn’t want this. He wanted to be back home with his people, his family and his beloved. He put his hand over his heart, over the locket, as he straightens up. Rubbing the locket through his shirt, Roman whispered a final goodbye to Virgil.

Virgil kicked open the door, practically blasting it off its hinges. Virgil took a moment to catch his breath, scanning the area to make sure no one was in the room with Roman.

Roman turned slowly, he couldn’t believe that Virgil was actually there. It wasn’t possible. Virgil was mad at him. Virgil surely hates him. Once Roman laid eyes on Virgil, a smile formed as tears fell down Roman’s face.

“You did come” he whispered softly.

“Come here you son of a bitch! You had me worried sick!” Virgil bolted over to Roman, embracing him as his own tears threaten to fall.

Roman wince lightly at the sudden contact but returned the hug nonetheless. Virgil quickly pulled back, Roman was in pain. His Roman. He placed his hands on Roman’s arms and examined him. He instantly turned pale when he saw Roman’s bloody side.

“I’ll kill him.”

Roman leaned down and kissed Virgil gently. He let his exhaustion take over as he placed his head on Virgil’s shoulder.

Virgil was stunned silence. He gave Roman a quick hug before picking him up bridal style. Roman relaxed in Virgil’s arms and held onto Virgil’s hoodie, practically for dear life.

As all this was happening, Logan took the time to explore the room. He came across a certain basket and gasped when he saw what was inside. He pulled out Roman’s blood and torn shirt to examined it. Virgil walked behind Logan but his brother wouldn’t turn around. He couldn’t show Virgil what he had found.

“What is it, Logan?”

“Nothing, let’s just get Roman to a doctor.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and marched around Logan, “Just show—” his eyes widening when he saw the shirt.

“I’m going to kill him.” Virgil looked down and gently rubbed his cheek against Roman’s forehead.

“I won’t stop you but I suggest we get Roman out of here first”

“That’s why your the smart one” With that, the left the tower.

~

Bowciet climbed out of the lava, clearly frustrated. “Dammit...who knew the smaller one could pack a punch…?” He straightened out his jacket and walked out of the room. 

Virgil let out a growl when he saw Bowciet come into the room they were in, making Bowciet freeze in his tracks. Virgil was very tempted to put Roman down and beat the shit out of Bowciet. However, Roman’s condition held him back. He cared much more about Roman than Bowciet anyway. Plus, he did beat him up less than 5 minutes ago.

But that didn’t mean Bowciet just got a free pass.

“Touch my boyfriend again and I’ll blind you.”

Bowciet wanted to pretend he wasn’t scared, he wanted to make a snarky comment, he wanted to at least scoff. But he couldn’t. He wasn’t sure what it was, the anger in Virgil or the fact that he was just defeated, but all Bowciet could do was a nod

“I won’t touch him again, I swear” Virgil marched past Bowciet, not really caring what the snake had to say.

Logan placed a hand on Bowceit’s shoulder. “I suggest you take an extended vacation.”

“I do need to spend more time with the kids.”

“Excellent.” Logan patted his shoulder “Oh, one more thing” Logan grabbed Bowciet’s arm and flipped him. “That’s for making Patton cry” Logan left Bowciet on the ground, hoping he would think about what he had done.

~

“OH MY GOD! ROMAN!” Patton ran over to Virgil. He moved his arms back and forth, unsure of whether he should touch Roman or not.

Roman couldn’t reply to Patton as he was unconscious, he passed out about halfway on their way back. Virgil started freaking out but Logan reasoned that this was alright since Roman was still breathing. Tears formed in Patton’s eyes, he had never seen Roman get more of a scratch. Logan embraced him and kisses his head.

“Poor Roman…”

A few Talyns and Thomases led Virgil to Roman’s bedroom. The gently took Roman out of Virgil’s arms and placed him on the bed. Several more ran into the room.

“We’ll take care of him.” One Talyn said before they locked the door. Virgil kissed his hand and placed it on the door.

“Please be okay....”

~

Virgil paced back and forth while Patton and Logan held each other.

“What is taking so long?!”

“Be patient Virgil. We don’t know the extent of Roman’s injuries.”

“I hope Bowciet didn’t hurt him that badly…”

“I’m sure he’s alright Patton, it is Roman after all.”

Virgil clenched his fists, tears forming in his eyes. “I should have been here…”

“Virgil, I will not have you blaming yourself! No one knew what was going to happen.” Logan got up and hugged his brother. “Roman needs you to be strong for him.”

“Right...thanks, Logan...”

“You’re welcome. And so help me if I catch you doing that again, I will throw you out a window.” Only Patton giggled, both Logan and Virgil knew he was serious.

A Talyn opened the door, running to get Roman a change of clothes. Virgil snuck in and hide in the black. Roman was laying in his bed, his eyes shut. Virgil sighed as he saw all the bandages were wrapped around his beloved. He leaned against the wall, next to the dresser. Onto it was Roman’s crown. Virgil picked it up, choosing to focus on it while the Talyns and Thomases finished taking care of him.

Images of Roman laughing came into his mind. He smiled at the crown.

“You’ll get through this. I know you will.”

~  
About an hour later, Roman woke up. Seeing that he was back in a bed, he figured he dreamt Virgil rescuing him. He sighed as the door open and he waited for Bowciet to walk in and drag him to the altar.

“Prince Roman! You’re awake!”

“Talyn?”

“We were so worried about you! We didn’t know where you were the last three days and when Virgil carried you in...well we’re all glad you’re okay!”

“Three days? Are you positive?”

“Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be?” 

No, it wasn’t possible. He had been kidnapped for more than a week, right? That’s what Bowciet told him. “You’re sure it hasn’t been a week?”

Talyn looked at him confused “No, no! That’s your head injury talking!” Roman touched his head, it did hurt.

“Do you need anything, your majesty?”

“Just a minute alone please.” The Talyn nodded and ran out of the room to inform Patton and Logan that Roman was awake.

“Did you really think I would have let him hold you hostage for a week?” Roman jumped when he heard Virgil voice, hissing at the pain. Virgil went over to his side to make sure he was alright.

Roman stared at Virgil, he looked tired and his eyes were puffy. From crying? But Virgil was mad at him. Virgil said he wouldn’t rescue Roman again. Virgil had left.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I didn’t think you would come.”

“And why the hell would you think that?”

“Because of what you said before.”

“I say a lot of things, doesn’t mean I mean all of them.” He cupped Roman’s face and Roman kissed his hand.

“Apology accepted,” Roman said with a smile.

“Where you really going to go through with it?”

“Yeah…Thanks for saving me.”

Virgil placed a hand on the bed and leaned forward, kissing Roman. Roman kissed back happily. He missed Virgil so much.

Virgil rubbed his nose gently against Roman’s. “You can thank me by cutting it down on the fighting.”

“If you insist.” Roman kissed Virgil again, sealing the promise. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Patton ran in crying, overjoyed that his best friend was okay. Logan walked in with the doctor Talyn, discussing Roman’s condition.

Patton gave Roman a quick hug and Virgil got up so that the doctor could have room.

Roman laid back down and turned his head to the doctor. “What’s the damage doc?”

“You have several broken bones, two fractured ribs, many cuts, bruises, and your ankle is swollen.”

“Is that it?”

“No, but Prince Patton is getting upset.”

“I’M NOT! YOU ARE!” Logan wrapped his arms around Patton’s waist and kisses his cheek.

“I suggest you get plenty of bed rest and eat several green mushrooms. No going into battle for a full month.”

“I promise I won’t fight anyone or anything for a month.”

Virgil smiled sweetly and kissed the top of Roman’s head. “And if anything tries to come after you, I’ll stop them.” 

“And I’ll make you some Get Well cookies!”

“And I will help Patton.” The four spent the rest of the day playing card games and enjoying each others company.

~  
Bowciet and Bowciet Jr. watched the whole exchange in Bowciet’s clown car. Bowciet Jr. threw his head back in distress.

“We were so close, dad!” Bowciet didn’t reply, only softly chuckling.

“Dad? Are you okay?” Bowciet threw his head back and let out a maniacal laugh. He drove the clown car back to the castle.

“Dad, why are you laughing?”

“Because my boy, an important life lesson! When one door closes, another one opens! Now we must get back to the castle, we have work to do!”


End file.
